The invention relates to a device for processing or generating break lines in flat products using a processing tool, which processes the product between the processing tool and a counter tool.
For example, the packaging in the food, cosmetic and pharmaceutical industry often consists of laminates. The packaging must be placed in the desired shape when the containers are manufactured; to this end, the packaging must, inter alia, be processed, in particular separated. Processing should be done with little wear in order to protect the tools and workpieces. A typical composite film is composed of a base film, which may consist, for example, of polyamide (PA), polyester (PES), polyethylene terephthalate (PET), polypropylene (PP), polystyrene (PS), polyvinyl chloride (PVC), and an integrated barrier layer protecting against the penetration of oxygen, water, fats and UV radiation. Such a barrier layer may be, for example, ethylene vinyl alcohol (EVOH), a thermoplastic material or an aluminum foil. The film composite typically also includes a cover sheet made, for example, of PET, PP, or a composite, for example with aluminum foil. Other materials are aluminum, paper laminate, paper, corrugated paper and even fabric panels.
DE 103 59 036 B4 discloses a method for welding cups. DE 36 03 627 A1 and DE 201 14 860 U1 disclose a method for incorporating openings in containers. DE 10 2008 016 916 A1 discloses a device for cutting workpieces. DE 295 03 122 U1 discloses a sonotrode.